


[Podfic] How to Insulate Yourself Against Shocks

by sisi_rambles, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hates winter. First the never-ending cold and then the ever-startling shocks. And this year, Harry Potter seems to pop up at the most unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] How to Insulate Yourself Against Shocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Insulate Yourself Against Shocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358104) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



Length: 00:15:33

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/How%20to%20Insulate%20Yourself%20Against%20Shocks.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/How%20to%20Insulate%20Yourself%20Against%20Shocks.m4b) (7.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
